


I Won't Be Leaving Anytime Soon.

by AVeryBoredOtaku



Series: Oneshots From a Writing Otaku [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Injury, Multi, hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryBoredOtaku/pseuds/AVeryBoredOtaku
Summary: You get injured on the field. Ginoza panics.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Reader
Series: Oneshots From a Writing Otaku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808671
Kudos: 16





	I Won't Be Leaving Anytime Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime during season two. Spoilers for deaths in season one. Also, this is my first time writing for Ginoza so I’m hoping I didn’t butcher this man. I hope you like this. From my tumblr a Otaku's Cave of Writing and Wonders.

4 pounds of pressure is all it takes to break a kneecap. A knife that enters an eye and goes in deep enough will permanently damage the person’s eyesight. 44°C or 111°F will have skin to start burning. If that happens in the right areas, it can prevent joint movement leaving people almost immobile. The human body is incredibly fragile.

Perhaps those were the facts that ran across your mind as you dove shoving Ginoza out of the way. The bullet that was aimed at Ginoza, instead of hitting its target nuzzled itself into the warm flesh of your leg. A pained scream escapes your lips, heard by Ginoza’s ears as it left the man horrified.

 _It can’t be happening, not again. Don’t die. Please don’t leave me alone_.

~*~*~*~

“Ginoza, I’m fine.” You frown and scrunch your eyebrows. “I knew what I was doing.”

“You could have gotten killed, (y/n).” His voice sounds strained. He was tired, sleep fleeting as he feared your departure from this world.

“Gino, I can’t bear the thought of losing you.” Your voice grows softer. “After everyone we lost,” Kogami, Masaoka, and Kagari, there were far too many people, “ I don’t know what I would do.”

“(y/n).” Ginoza’s black eyes look as if they were tearing up. “Just please don’t scare me like that.”

In one quick movement, you pull Ginoza down to you, so he is seated in a sitting position on the medical bed. Guiding his head to your chest nimble fingers glide through his smooth hair. “I won’t be leaving anytime soon. I promised you that. Now, get some sleep, Gino. You clearly need it.”

Deciding not to struggle, he closes his eyes as he tries to hide the blush on his cheeks. Hearing the steady beat of your heart reminded him of the promise that you made him some time ago. He felt truly at peace.


End file.
